1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for protecting content, and more particularly, to a method for securely storing, reproducing, and managing content using user secret information and an IDentifier (ID) unique to a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Full Disk Encryption (FDE), content is encrypted using user secret information (e.g. a Personal Identification Number (PIN)) and stored in a storage device (e.g. a Solid State Drive (SSD), a Universal Serial Bus (USB), a Secure Digital (SD) card, etc.). Upon receipt of the user secret information, an encryption module of the storage device decrypts the content using the user secret information. Accordingly, the security of the content depends only on user secret information when a storage device that stores encrypted content is duplicated.
User secret information tends to be easily memorized, which makes it relatively easy to estimate. Moreover, careless management of a service provider or a server can cause user information to be exposed. As a result, security cannot be sufficiently ensured when the security depends only on user secret information.
Conventionally, a value set (or calculated) based on user-input secret information is directly used in encryption/decryption of information stored in a storage device. A user can memorize the amount of secret information that can the user can input, and the information can be derived for other services. Therefore, the secret information is vulnerable to exposure due to disclosure of personal information in the service industry.
Accordingly, even though storage media is conventionally encrypted, enhanced security is not conventionally ensured because the storage media depends only on user secret information.